


Worse Than Hell

by TheLovelyLadyAuthor



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Adultery, Demonic Possession, Demons, Haunted Houses, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Isolation, Revenge, The Manor Entity, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyLadyAuthor/pseuds/TheLovelyLadyAuthor
Summary: When the actor attempts to take his own life, he is greeted on the other side by the one behind the voices in his head.
Relationships: Celine | The Seer/Actor!Mark Fischback (past)
Kudos: 2





	Worse Than Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rueandvalerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rueandvalerie/gifts).



"…am I dead?”

The question slipped past his lips like blood oozing from a fresh wound, a wound like the one he’d just inflicted upon himself.

Standing before him was a looming shadow, limbs longer than him and jagged teeth hidden behind a pitiful attempt at a reassuring smile. He knew what it was. That… thing… that was the thing behind the voices in his head.

He could barely make it out, it was like it was constantly just out of view for him to see any details, like some sort of figment.

Those damn voices again. The actor could hear them in the back of his mind, like nails clawing against his skull, but the thing before him, he didn’t see it move, it was like it just spoke into his mind.

It taunted him like it had been for the longest time, driving him mad. It told him he was dead. _As he expected._ It told him he was going to hell.

“I’ve been to hell already. Nothing can be worse than losing her.”

That seemed to amuse it, as it’s piercing, nausea-inducing laugh echoed through the actor’s head, making his hands cover his own ears in a pitiful attempt to cease the sound.

At first, he’d hoped that taking the knife to his chest would bring him peace and quiet, but, he realized that this thing was here to stay… that he would never be free of it, no matter where he ran.

Then, it stopped, just like that, and the voice… that endless voice… it became soothing. Calming. Mark lowered his hands with hesitation, looking up.

It promised him happiness. Promised revenge. Even promised a way to see Celine once more. That made his dull eyes sparkle.

 _Oh, Celine…_ how he missed her. No matter what she did, it was so hard to fall out of love like that… the hole she left behind still ached ever so fresh.

The entity snarled at him, and he flinched. It scolded him for his remaining love for that… woman. It had promised revenge, and that revenge was on her for running off, on William for stealing her, and on Damien and the DA for taking their side instead of his. For pitying him instead of helping him.

For the first time in what felt like forever, Mark was calm, and he straightened up, a dark gleam in his eyes as the shadow whispered a plan into his ear.

A plan so dastardly and evil that he didn’t think he would get away with, but the demon assured him he would, it’s voice calming and trustworthy. 

Mark nodded, and his heart would have been beating out of his chest if he had been alive. His expression faltered as he realized this one crucial detail that would make this diabolical plan fail before it even began.

“But… I… aren’t I dead?”

It laughed again, and he calmed when it promised he would wake up again in the land of the living. He smiled softly, knowing this was the best option, knowing it was what had to be done.

The Actor agreed, and the darkness in front of him cleared, and for the first time, he could see what he had been staring at. What he’d been fighting with. What he’d accepted into his home, his mind.

He was looking in a mirror.


End file.
